


The secret is in the mug!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets, biscuits - Freeform, devious John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: As a doctor and a boyfriend, John is constantly worried about Sherlock lack of care for his ‘transport’.





	The secret is in the mug!

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

“I CAN’T sleep or eat right now John, I’m on a case!”

“But if you don’t you’re going to faint!”

“No!”

With a flourish of dressing gown, Sherlock falls onto his chair, in his typical ‘thinking pose’.

After half an hour, when he was really deep in the maze of his Mind Palace, John left him to fetch something in Mrs. Hudson's flat. Once back in the kitchen, he puts two cans of meal replacement and a little bottle on the countertop.

Smashing down two pills in dust, he mixes them with the chocolate shake. Walking back to his boyfriend, he puts the mug in his hand and brings it to his lips. Automatically, Sherlock starts drinking until it’s empty. Removing the mug carefully, John replaces it with a glass of water… and waits. Twenty minutes or so later, the curly mop of hair of the detective falls on the back of the chair, a slight snore escaping his lips.

“Good man, now sleep…” After a quick kiss, John went back to his book.

After 5 hours, Sherlock wakes up and falls back into his Mind Palace as if nothing happened; an hour later he screams. “It’s the lawyer!” then more quietly “I told you I don’t need sleep! I’m feeling wonderful and well rested but oddly… I want chocolate biscuits!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!


End file.
